Approaching Shadow: Gag End
by Fantasma del Sombra
Summary: What if Fantasma shows the video to Makoto? Gag ending to Approaching Shadow


**Blazblue and MLP belong to their respective owners.**

Gag End

With a sigh, he opened the video's toolbar and clicked on a button with a simplistic camera emitting a conic light. The screen slanted toward Fantasma as a conic light shone at the blank wall.

_Later that Day…_

"Wow, I can't believe that show was…" Fantasma said quietly.

"Amazing,"

"Weird,"

Makoto guffawed from his positive comment to that show. Fantasma seemed unfazed by her seemingly mocking laughter.

"Man those ponies were cute and I definitely love Twilight Sparkle," he had a goofy smile, increasing the laughter of the beastkin.

"Wow, a nerdy dude like you actually likes a girly show?" she rolled on her bed, laughing with some tears bursting out.

Kokonoe grumbled as she entered. She was usually stressed with work and she was more annoyed from the loud laughter coming from the Infirmary. She went there to tell them to shut up, but before she could do that, she had to know the situation.

"Hey what's going on here you bunch of pricks?" she angrily shouted.

"Well I-"

"This man loves a show about Technicolor ponies?!" Kokonoe raised a brow.

"What kind of bullshit is this Fantasma, a soldier like you actually liking a show from 2010 about ponies, magic and friendship? We're in war with a guy who has the power to destroy the world and all you can do is marvel a show about talking horses?! Geez, who do you think likes this show?"

The door opened as a gargantuan man with iron gauntlets stepped in. He had glasses that covered his eyes and he had fangs.

"Um Kokonoe…" the gargantuan spoke in a mature voice.

"What is it Tager?" the cat girl's eyes widened as she saw him wear a large t-shirt with Rainbow Dash on it. Fantasma and Makoto were no exception.

"I… love that show!" he shouted with pride. As much as a brony would be happy to see another one, Fantasma twitched with a brow raised.

"Why Tager?!" Kokonoe shouted angrily.

"Because, it's animation and characters are superb," Though it rarely happened the mature cyborg shed a tear from one of his lenses. Kokonoe was wide eyed. Tager approached Fantasma and clenched his fist and put it by Fantasma's body.

"Brohoof my new brony?" Tager had a smirk on his face. Fantasma's conscience shrugged. The man bumped his fist on Tager's fist with an awkward smile.

"Seriously Tager, a mature and smart man like you actually likes that show?!" Makoto questioned. "What's next, Azrael likes it too?"

The wall broke as a tall and muscular man revealed himself through the rubble. He wore a white jacket on his shoulders and had white pants with a black covering on his left leg. He had long blue hair and a blue goatee. The people in the room were surprised from the Mad Dog entering in the room... with a black t-shirt with Applejack on it.

"Sorry to admit it, but I actually like this show too." He cackled madly from his confession. "So I hear someone mention my name and I also heard a new guy likes this show." His voice was low yet menacing. Fantasma's happiness instantly shifted into confusion. Why do people come in to this room just because he liked a show about ponies?

"Seriously I've seen this before; I really hope the most unexpected characters don't come here to admit their love for this show."

Just as he expected, a group of male characters and some females came into the room through the hole Azrael made. Hazama, Relius, Bang, Hakumen, Amane, Arakune, Ragna and Jin came in. There were only a few females and this included Nu and Tsubaki.

"As much as I hate humanity, I truly adore this show," Hazama's dress shirt was replaced with a white t-shirt with Pinkie Pie on the shirt.

"This show truly captures my soul and I have much to learn about friendship," Relius's usual cold voice was replaced with a slightly happier tone. His cape had Twilight Sparkle's Cutie Mark stitched on to it.

"I, Bang Shishigami have learned true Love and Justice through their love and tolerance through this show ALONE!" he shouted to the skies. He wore a Rainbow Dash wig.

"This show truly describes how much friendship truly is magical. How come we never tried befriending each other?" Hakumen, though a no-nonsense man wore a shirt with Fluttershy on it.

"This show is truly fabulous~" Amane stood on one leg and his other leg was raised. He dyed his girly hair blue and his kimono was replaced with a white dress.

"This show is very awesome! Heeheehee!" the black blob with a white mask was carrying what looks like a Pinkie Pie figure.

"I like it because of Rarity, she reminds me of my brother," the mature Major Kisaragi was ecstatic and his NOL uniform was replaced with a white t-shirt with Rarity on it.

"Dammit Jin, stop copying my interests!" Ragna, an SS-Ranked criminal wore a Rainbow Dash wig as well.

"Like Nu likes that and junk," a white haired girl with a red eye patch said with a smile. She held two pony dolls of Shining Armor and Cadence, "Especially like Shining Armor and Cadence,"

"These ponies are sooooo cute," Tsubaki held a giant Pinkie Pie plushy in her arms. Makoto was surprised that his serious girl was a girl who loved a show.

"Okay seriously, how the hell did you guys get here?"

Hazama chuckled as he spoke.

"It's simple, Tager tweeted it," Hazama said.

"What the hell isn't Twitter like dead?" Fantasma shouted in confusion. "Well, whatever. Anyone have a favorite pony?"

Hazama laughed and brushed his bangs.

"Oh it's simple, Pinkie Pie is the best. She's more enjoyable and she's surrealistic," the other bronies looked at him menacingly.

"No, bony skunk, Applejack is clearly stronger and more serious as well as hard working and agreeable," the blue haired Tyrant said as he stared down at the snake.

"You guys are wrong; Rarity is clearly more beautiful and is the most mature and generous. Applejack and Pinkie are just ruffians," the girly guy spat while flicking his hair.

"NO! Rainbow Dash is best pony!" Ragna shouted. Hazama laughed hysterically.

"Oh come on Rags, just because she has a rainbow mane? Maybe because you're gay like her?" Ragna grumbled from his comment with a blush on his face. Nu looked at Hazama.

"Like Rainbow Dash is super fast and junk. What can Pinkie Pie do huh?"

"Hey, she matched her speed remember?" Hazama defended himself.

"Like can Pinkie do a Sonic Rainboom? Nu retorted.

"No you fools, Fluttershy is kind, cute, gentle and has an affinity with animals," Hakumen shouted, "And she's as fast as Rainbow Dash,"

"Wow, are you serious masked bitch? Aren't you talking about Mikuru Asahina?" Ragna spat. Hakumen put his hand on his sword.

"You take that back, Fluttershy is best pony," he drew Okami from its sheath.

"No you ignorant fools, clearly Twilight is more superior. She's smart, powerful with magic and is an Alicorn," Relius stood between the masked man and the Grim Reaper.

"You like her because she's overpowered," Tager said. Relius was instantly pulled in by the gargantuan.

"Genesic…" he spun around and threw Relius toward the sky with super strength. The metallic men, though heavy jumped with unpredicted speed toward the airborne man.

"Emerald Tager…" he grabbed the puppeteer with one hand and dove down to the ground.

"BUSTER!" he smothered him into the ground, causing a massive quake that threw off Makoto and Fantasma from their beds. Kokonoe was simply blown away into the sky.

"HOOOLYYYYYYYY *INFERNAL DIVIDER*" she shouted as she was launched somewhere far.

Fantasma and Makoto landed on the ground. As the smoke cleared, the Blazblue bronies were clashing each other tooth and nail.

"I think this is bad, we must leave," Fantasma grabbed Makoto's hand and they ran away from the ensuing fight of whoever decides who the best pony is. They didn't care where they went, as long as it's far away from this place.

At the street a few meters away from the Sector Seven base, both escapees witnessed an explosion. Fantasma was unsure if he should feel sorry or confused.

"Geez, I never expected myself to have such a surreal event happening," Fantasma said.

"Too bad you didn't have a harem sort of event," Makoto replied with a down voice. Fantasma sighed and put his face in both palms.

"Either way, both would end very badly."

"Naw... you won't feel regret," she winked.

He sighed.

_Yeah, getting the whole roster of female fighters to have sex with me and being the father of like 10 women._

They just stared at the remnants of what was the Sector Seven base. A feeling of confusion, regret and mostly confusion were clouding in Fantasma's head.


End file.
